Vanguard: Mokushiroku no Sekai
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: (retelling TVFA:RotG) The 'Guardians of Elements' must find their 'Child' before the enemy destroy the world. Rated 'T' for (maybe) dark theme. Songfic (slightly crossover with some movies).
1. A Properchy (trailer)

**Hey guys, AnimeLover-chan is back with a new trailer. So, about a week ago, I re-read all my reviewer, especially 'The Vanguard Fighter Apprentice', and I kindda feel bad about discontinue-ing the story. I decided to make a new stroy beside 'Aichi Sendou's Magical School'. This fanfic re-telling 'The Vanguard Fighter Apprentice' but in darker version. Also ****Florence, Layfon, Neridah, Ritsu and Saeko**** won't be appearing this time, but instead some new character will appear.**

**Enjoy the trailer! (got the idea from 'Lord of the Ring')**

"The world is coming to an end. I can feel it through the land. I can hear it through the water. I can smell it through the air. But I already knew all about it. Nobody know it but me. And how do I know it? Because I read it years ago. I'm a Reader and a Messager at the same time. I can read it the past, the present, even the future, as long as it written in my stone. And this is the properchy.

"Years before I was born, a new star fragment, Antarez, fell from the sky and broke into forteen pieces. Those pieces was found by the great blacksmith, Calpella, and he made it into forteen crowns. Calpella gave the crown to the goddess of the planet, Bellatrix, who gave it to her forteen chosen people.

"Three crowns were given to the witches; those who are blessed to be the immortal, wisest, and fairest of them all. 'The Witch of Immortality', the one who is strong and can take your life if she hate you or give you immortal life if she trust you. 'The Witch of Knowledge', the one who always calm but cannot be trick easily. And 'The Witch of Beauty', the one who can turn you more beautiful or uglier with a wave of her hand.

"Four crowns were given to the Princes, those who seek and believe that what they have is power. 'The High Prince' also known as 'The Prince of Strength', the one who believe that strength is everything and needs to become stronger. 'The Prince of Loyalty' the one who believe that friendship and loyalty is treasure that's very fragile, once the loyalty broke, it cannot mend again. 'The Prince of Curiousity' the one who seek about everything in the world. And 'The Prince of Courage' the youngest but has the greatest courage of them all.

"And the rest. Seven crowns were given to the Guardian, those who vowed to protect all the seven elements of the world. They also known as 'The Guardian of Elements'. 'The Guardian of Water', ambitious and mysterious. 'The Guardian of Earth' young and genius. 'The Guardian of Fire' always full of wonder and exciment. 'The Guardian of Wind' annyoing but strong. 'The Guardian of Darkness', fun, care-free, and childish. 'The Guardian of Light', the strongest Guardian but kind and never break a promise. And 'The Guardian of Sound' sweet and caring.

"All the forteen crowned people used their power to bring peace and harmony to the world.

"But they all of them deceived for another crown was made. The Antarez star didn't broke into forteen pieces, but **fifteen**. The last piece fell to the deepest and darkest part of the planet, and was found by the Black Sorcerer, Void. He made the crown to corrupt the world into darkness. One crown of darkness and corruption.

"At first he used the power to gave 'The Guardian of Darkness' a strange power that made him so hungry for power and corrupt him in darkness. That power is named PSYquallia. Soon 'The Guardian of Light' 'The Guardian of Earh' and 'The Guardian of Water' got that power too. 'The High Prince' saved 'The Guardian of Light', but failed to save 'The Guardian of Darkness'. 'The Guardian of Light' recieved a great power from goddess Bellatix so he could save 'The Guardian of Darkness', 'The Guardian of Earth' 'The Guardian of Water'. 'The Witch of Wisdom' told them to control the PSYqullia power becausee even goddess Bellatrix couldn't remove it.

"But Void didn't stop there. He used the power of the crown again and managed to corrupt 'The Guardian of Fire' in a strange power similar to PSYquallia but more dangerous called Reverse, but 'The Guardian of Light' saved him. Unfortunately, 'The Guardian of Fire' doesn't have any memory of the corruption. 'The High Prince' realized there's something odd, so he went to see 'The Witch of Knowledge', but instead he got Reverse by Void.

"Slowly the whole planet is corrutped by Reverse and darkness, even some of the chosen people, except 'The Guardian of Light', 'The Guardian of Fire', 'The Guardian of Water', and 'The Witch of Knowledge'. The managed to saved the other Guardian, but 'The Witch of Knowledge' got capture by Void's Reverse minions. Now, its my job and a Reader and a Messager to tell the Guardians about their new duty from goddess Bellatrix.

"The Guardians must find a Child who is blessed with an ability same as them in the Yimiga Island. Why there? To be honest I don't know. Yimiga Island also known as the 'Gate to the Second World'. There they'll find the seven apprentice chosen by the star. Those seven apprentice are called 'Children of Elements'."

-The Reader and Messager-

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Or stop? All up to the reader and reviewer. One review can change all.**


	2. Guardians

The sky is dark and it looks like a strom is coming. On the certain part of the sky, there's a black ring, under the ring stands a building named 'Tatsunagi Cooperation'. The once called Hitsue City is more like a graveyard now. All because a simple card-game, **Cardfight! Vanguard**. Link Joker, a mysterious clan from a mysterious planet called Cray, started their invasion on Earth about a year ago. Right now, even the bravest and strongest card fighter could stop it.

Or can they?

There's still a little hope.

A young girl (a witch to be exact, because she's holding a broom) standing on top of a building. Her golden eyes wandered across the area. Her eyes glowed when she saw a certain shop. She pulled her hood to covers her platinum-blond hair, and rode her broom toward the building signed **Card Capital**.

.

.

**VANGUARD: MOKUSHIROKU NO SEKAI**

**(Vanguard: Apocalypse World)**

Warning: _(maybe) OOC, OCs, songfic (musical), AU_

Diclaimer: _We don't own Cardfight Vanguard, or the song we're going to use_

.

.

The girl sat on her broom and flew toward the shop,looking at the city bellow her. 'This is Hitsue City? The city of Vanguard?' She thought. 'Not so beautiful now.'

'So much negative energy.' Just then, a Link Joker unit flew pass her making the girl lost her balance and fell toward the ground. "FOR CRAY SAKE-" She took out her wand (every witches have wands) and shouted, "_BANGPAE_!" A light purple ball surrounded her, protecing her from the fall.

'That was a close call.' She thought. Just then she could heard footsteps, she turned toward the sound direction and saw a man with orange hair. The girl know exactly who that is. Team AL4 Brilliant Star. Buido Kiriya.

"Are thou strong?" He asked.

'He's reversed.' She thought. Not taking any second, the girl ran, but Kiyira chased her.

She ran, and ran, and ran, but he's still chasing her. The girl took out her wand and pointed at Kiriya, shouting, "_Gong-gyeog_!" A ball of light came out from the wand and flew toward Kiriya. But he easily doged it. "Damn!" She muttered. She didn't realized that there was a Link Joker unit above her. The unit prepared some sort of cannon. And...

BAM!

"AAAAAAA!" The girl shouted as a lazer beam shot at her from the unit. She then collapsed. The vision started to blur as Kiriya started to walked toward her, holding out his deck, ready to reverse her.

But then...

"Yeehaw!" A figure with red hair flew down from a building and kicked Kiriya.

On the face.

"That's gonna hurt." Muttered the figure as Kiriya fainted with a black right eye.

The girl managed to opened her eyes a little bit and whispered, "Suzugamori... Ren... Darkness..." Before her eyes shut completely.

Ren looked at his surounding. "Did somebody called my name?" He asked. Then his eyes landed to the sleeping girl.

"Miss," He said shaking the girl's shoulder. "wake up, Miss." He noticed some burn mark on her skin. "Must be the unit." Ren picked her up bridal-style and jumped from building to building (he's a great jumper).

One of the unit found Kiriya and brought him to the HQ.

.

Ren arrived at the Card Capital. The shop now became a base and sheler for the other fighter who didn't get revese. He knocked the back door. He can heard a sound of a teenboy from inside. "What's the papassword?"

"Minerva." Answered Ren. The backdoor opened by Ishida Naoki.

"Ren!" Shouted Naoki. Then he noticed a girl in Ren's arm. "Guys. Ren's back! He brought another victim!"

Two orange haired girls who just came down from upstairs also bringing some glasses, looked at the two red haired boys. One of them is Rekka, the former member of Ultra Rare, and the other one is Sendou Emi, Sendou Aichi's little sister.

"Well?" Shouted Rekka. "You can't heal her. Take her to Leon!" Naoki nodded, took the girl and went inside as Ren followed him. Naoki took her upstair and went to the medic-room (aka Misaki's room), but Ren didn't follow him.

"Wanna porridge, Ren-san?" Asked Emi as she gave Ren one of the glsses filled with porridge.

"Sure. Thanks Emi-chan." Said Ren happily as he accepted the glass from Emi and began to ate the porridge. "Hmm, it's delicious."

Meanhile, Naoki kicked the door of the medic-room, and shouted, "Souryuu! Another victim!"

A blond haired boy who was measuring somebody temperature, looked at the red haired boy. "Sendou, another victim." He shouted.

"Okay." A blue haired boy who was making some medicine, looked at Naoki and said, "Put her in an empty mattres."

Naoki nodded and do what Aichi said, while Aichi took some medical-things from under the table. He walked to Naoki and kneeled beside the girl. "She's okay. Just a lkttle burn mark here." He said. Then, Aichi took a bottle of liquid and poured a little of it to his hand, then rubhed it on the girl's burn mark.

"Done." He said when he finished. "She should wake up by now." He then turned to Naoki. "So where did you found her?"

Naoki shook his head and said, "I didn't. Suzugamori did."

Aichi stood up and followed by Naoki. "Let's hear from 88's story."

.

Meanwhile, at the Tatsunagi Cooperation, the "Reverse's fortress", some Reverse-fighter, like Buido Kiriya and Miyomi Hiromi just hanging around.

"That blasted Suzugamori! Run away from a fight only for a girl! I won't be able to look at myself for a week." Grumbled Kiriya as he compress his black eye with an ice pack.

"Well, that's what you get after you goose him." Laughed Hiromi.

"It's not funny, Hiromi." Muttered Kiriya, but Hiromi kept laughing.

"Shut up!" Having enough of this, Kiriya tackled him and the two went into a fisticuff pounding each other.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Yelled a male figure as a black wind blew them apart. Jun walked in with Nagisa and his big brother, Gouki.

"We already lose some numbers of fighter and we don't need you to reducing us even more by physical-fight instead of card-fight." Threatened Jun.

"Well, he started it!" Accused Kiriya as he pointed at Hiromi who crossed both of his arm in front of his chest.

"No wonder they failed." Muttered Gouki at the two member of AL4's Brilliat Star.

"Well, if Ishida Naoki hadn't failed last time, maybe Sendou Aichi is on our side by now." Said Nagisa.

"That's right sister." Said Gouki. "And I thought Ishida Naoki is a strong person. But it's true that almost nobody can beat Sendou Aichi."

"Sendou Aichi, Souryuu Leon, Suzugamori Ren and Christopher Lo are the strongest player in the world and they're still on the good side." Said Jun. "Well, at least we, Reverses, are better that those PSYquallians."

"Damn, I hate those blasted PSYquallians." Said Kiriya.

"Yeah, 'cause they're stupid." Said Jun.

"And naïve."

"And stinky."

"And man are they...UUGGGLYYYYY!" Both of Kiriya and Jun exploded into laughter and joined by the others who chuckled.

"Aww," All of them looked up and saw their master, Tatsunagi Takuto (reversed), from the top of the stair that lead to his private room. "Sure not all PSYquallians is that bad."

"But, master," Said Jun. "With all the PSYquallians still not on our side, we're kind of lose to them. They're pretty strong."

"Did you forget that we have Kai Toshiki on our side? And also my little sister, Kourin?" Asked Takuto.

"Yeah, sure, they're strong, but the PSYquallians, especialy Sendou Aichi, is WAY more stronger." Said Hiromi.

"Yeah, and what are we gonna do?" Asked Nagisa. "Kill Sendou Aichi and his friends?"

"Hmm," Replied Takuto with an evil smile. "Now that's an idea." The others looked up inconfusion and wondered what he has planning. Then, Takuto leaped down (without taking the stair) and the members scattered out of his way. Black smoke starting to filled the room.

"_I know your power of retention, is as weak as a High Beast backside._" Said Takuto as he emerged from the smoke. He saw Hiromi was admiring himself with a mirror, so he slapped the mirror away making Hiromi to go into a military salute. "_But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride._"

"_It's clearly from your vacant expression's the lights are not on upstairs._" Takuto said as he running his hand over Hiromi's face. He could heard Jun and Kiriya laughing. "_But we're talking about king and successions._" He leaped backward, 'causing the two (who were standing near the stairs) fell to the lower floor. "_Even YOU can't be caught unaware!_"

"_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepare for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer._" Takuto walked downstairs, with Nagisa, Gouki, and Hiromi (but he stopped to comb his PINK hair) following him, as Jun and Kiriya crashed.

Nagisa asked, "_And when do we feature?_"

"_Just listen to teacher._" Answered Takuto as he pinched the little girl's cheek. He climbed up again passed Gouki, leaving Nagisa who rubed her cheek in annoyance. "_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last, I am given my dunes._"

"_And injustice deliciously squared._" With that Takuto pushed Hiromi off the stair, who landed on top of Kiriya and Jun. "_Be prepared!_"

"Yeah," Said Kiriya once Hiromi stood up from them and he and Jun stood up. "we'll be prepared. But for what?"

"For the death of the Guardians." Shouted Takuto.

"Wait, who're the Guardians?" Asked Gouki once he and Nagisa reached down stairs, standing next to Hiromi.

"The PSYquallians of course, and their little friends too." Said Takuto with a smile imagining Aichi's and his friends dead bodies.

"Great idea! Who needs a PSYquallian?" Said Hiromi as he and Nagisa chanting, "No PSYquallian! No PSYquallian! La-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Idiots!" Shouted Takuto in fury. "There will be a PSYquallian!"

Nagisa stared at their leader in concussion. "But, you said-"

"I will be the ONLY PSYquallian! Stick with me, as your king, and we'll conquer the world!" That brought cheering from them and cries "Long live the king!" as thousand of Reverse-fighter appeared cheering.

The scene suddenly changed with all type of Reverss-fighter marcing in a military fashion and turning their face to their leader who stood on top of a cliff overloking them.

"_It is great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored._" Shouted the Reverse-fighters.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board._" Said Takuto as he make a throat slash motion. "_The future is littered with prizes and thought I'm main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is YOU WON'T GET A CARD WITHOUT ME!_" He jumped down from the cliff making a Reverse-fighter get fell to th first floor.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam._" Said Takuto as he took the elavator to the roof (like what Aichi and Ren used in episode 162). "_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll be king, undispited, respected, saluted, and seen, for the wonder I am._" Some Reverse-fighters is waving the Link Joker flag. "_Yes, my deck and ambitions are bared, be prepared!_" Continued Takuto.

"_Yes, our deck and ambitions are bared, BE PREPARED!_" With all the Reverse-fighters, with Takuto, began laughing evil laughter.

.

"Looked she's waking up."

The platinum-blond haired girl opened up her golden eyes and saw two boys, one has bluu hair while the other has blond, looking at her.

""Sendou Aichi... Souryuu Leon..." The girl muttered. Aichi smiled but his smeli vanished when the girl muttered. "Water... Light..."

"What did you said?" Asked Leon. Instead, the girl asked, "Who's the leader of this group?"

"No one actually." Said Aichi. The girl sighed and sat on the mattress. "Is there somewhere private for us to talk."

"Sure. We can talk in the kitchen or in our office." Said Aichi pointing outside the medic-room.

"And I meant by 'us' is the other Guardians." said the girl again.

"What do you mean by 'Guardians'?" Asked Leon again.

"Just call Suzugamiro, Rekka, Emi Sendou, Ishida and Christopher Lo." Said the girl.

"Maybe if you tell us your name, we can help." Said Aichi.

"My name is Tsukiko. Please call them, this is very important." Aichi looked at Tsukiko then to Leon, who nodded. It looks like the Souryuu Child turst the new girl. Aichi ran and called the other while Leon walked toward their office (imagene some random room in Misaki's house).

.

"So what's the problem?" Asked Naoki to Tsukiko when he, Aichi and the others arrived at the office. But Tsukiko didn't answered. There was a moment of silent.

"The world is coming to an end." Said Tsukiko suddenly, making the others looked at her. "This Link Joker invasiin, is only the begining."

"What do you mean 'only the begining'?" Asked Aichi.

"Void real plan is to kill all of Bellatrix's chosen people and takes their crown. When all of the chosen crown is destroy, NOTHING can stop him."

"Then what must we do?" Asked Christopher.

"All of you here are Bellatrix's chosen people. The **Guardians**." She first pointed at Ren. "**Guardian of Darkness**." Then she pointed at Naoki. "**Guardian of Fire**." Then to Rekka. "**Guardian of Wind**." The she pointed at Leon. "**Guardian of Water**." Then pointed at Emi. "**Guardian of Sound**." Then at Christopher. "**Guardian of Earth**." Lastly, she pointed at Aichi. "And, the **Guardian of Light**."

"Each of you have a crown. That's your deck." Tsukiko explained. "What you all have to do now, is to find an Apprentice. As your Child of Elements. Then find the swords, a deck like yours. Place the sword on Bellatrix's table, stop Link Joker's, and done. Simple right."

"Easier to say than done." Muttered Rekka.

"Where are we gonna find the apprntices?" Asked Leon.

"In Makushiroku no Sekai."

"Makushiroku?" Said Rekka, hiding behind Aichi. "That's a scary name."

"Why there?" Asked Leon again.

"To be honest, I don't know." Tsukiko said as she shook her head. "Also, like it or not, you have to do it." Ignoring groans from Rekka, Ren, and Naoki.

"If we wanna go to Makushiroku no Sekai, we have to go to Yimiga Island." Sai Tsukiko again."But since it'll take forever even if we fly." She took out her wand. "I'll just use my teleportation spell."

"Eveybody hold hands." Without a second, Aichi and the other hold each others hand.

"When you arrived at Mokushiroku no Sekai, just follor a pink bubble. It'll reach to my old friend, Rinota Taiyo. Just say you're Tsumiki's friends." She then closed her eyes and pointed her wand toward them. "_Tellepoteu_!"

A soft light came out of the wand and starting to covered Aichi and the others. Without a second, they dissapeared, leeaving Tsukik in that room."

"May Bellatrix's miracle be ever on your side." She whispered.

.

.

.

**And finally done. Phew, took me forever to make that last part. See, I told you that I'll make this into a SongFic. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there're some miss-typoes of grammar errors.**

**The song is 'Be Prepared' from 'The Lion King' own by Disney.**

**AnimeLover-chan, signing out!**


End file.
